A Weird Dream
by CelestialAries
Summary: This was just a weird dream I had, but it's really funny! Please read!


**C-Aries**: Hi peoples! Yeah, I know that now you're going to hate me forever because instead of updating my other story I wrote a new one. Well to all the people awaiting my sixth chapter of Life, Love, and Reincarnations, I have some good news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! Hehe, just kidding! After all, I'm only 13 years old! But I do have another chapter of that, and I'm posting it today. Anyways, about this story. It was actually a dream I had last night that was so idiotic I figured it would be worth writing. Well, enjoy the insane creativity of my lunatic mind!  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were sitting in the living room watching Whose Line Is It Anyway, eating popcorn, and Kaede had caramel and a peanut on her nose. Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and Kikyo went into the garage without them knowing, and started poking the air hockey table. Then they went outside and got a drum set, some guitars, amps, and microphones and stuff and started playing Audioslave songs. Inuyasha and the others still didn't notice. Inuyasha went outside to feed and pet his cats, and saw the Mafia there and said, "Hallelujah." The abruptly stopped playing, and the drummer, Kagura, went up to him and dragged him by his big toe to the entrance of the garage. She then picked him up by his throat and said, "Where is the dog?" He replied, "Which dog?" and she held a water gun to his head and squirted him. "Where is the DOG?!" she yelled, obviously thinking it was a real gun. Inuyasha started to giggle. Then the singer, Kikyo, went over to him and held up a crossbow. "Okay, okay," he said, trying to keep from laughing because his cat was tickling him. "The dog is—" Just then Sesshoumaru pulled up in a white Toyota Tacoma. He got out, fell over, and got back up again and said, "Check please!" and started poking the evil people furiously. They all screamed and said, "Say cheese Mr. Cornpuff!" and then they disappeared. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went driving and soon came to an old French marketplace where everyone (even the men) was wearing French ball gowns. They went into a gift shop and Inuyasha picked up a fist-sized red skull and asked it a random question, and it whispered, "No, no, no, my dear, you've got it all wrong. To be or not to be, that is the question." Then it made a gagging noise and split in half, revealing a small red comb. He said to it, "What are your intentions?" and it floated over to the woman working the counter(A/N: Short black hair, red ribbon, slutty dress, and sword, you've got one guess as to who she is), and she said, "Who has done this? Who?! It was my favorite!" Then Inuyasha said, "I didn't do it!" Those words happened to be the magic words to fix the skull, so Yura ran over to him and hugged hugged and said, "Thank you puppy, your untruthfulness and stupidity have fixed my favorite head! You may have one free of charge if you like." Inuyasha picked up a gold one and Sesshoumaru and he raced out of the shop and back into the truck with an inhuman speed (A/N: No friggin duh, they're NOT human). They were driving on a highway at about eighty miles per hour when Inuyasha saw an elderly man walking down the road. He yelled to him, "Think fast geezer!" and threw the skull out the window. It hit the elderly man in the (ahem) private part and he fell over into a fetal position, crying. They came to Inuyasha's neighborhood again, and pulled over on a street a pretty good distance from my house. Inuyasha saw two big dogs chasing a small one, the big ones were brown and the little one was white with black rings around its paws, neck, and ears. He picked up the small one, and told it that it was cute, and put it back down and walked away. Then the big dogs started beating up on it again, so he went back and took it to Sesshoumaru and told him he was taking it home. Sesshoumaru said that wasn't a very good idea, because it was evil. While he was busy lecturing/patronizing Inuyasha, he jumped back into the truck and buckled up, and when Sesshoumaru noticed he was gone he got in as well. The little dog turned into a bunny with the same designs on its fur. As they were driving, it turned into a kitten and Inuyasha showed it to Sesshoumaru. He said it was cute and that he should keep it. Inuyasha laughed and Sesshoumaru got confused. Inuyasha then decided to name it Fred because it was a girl. He said goodbye to Sesshoumaru, who said he was going home to pet the donkey, and went inside the house. Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were still watching Whose Line, and everything looked exactly the same as he had left it except for one thing. Colin from Whose Line wasn't bald, but instead Miroku was. Inuyasha screamed like a little girl very, very loudly, and Keade said, "That's nice, dear." Then Inuyasha put Fred down and went over to pet Shippo, who was the only one to notice that Fred was there. After he was finished saying "hi" to him, Inuyasha told Fred to go and take out the garbage. Instead, she went and threw up on Shippo's tail, his most prized possession, and he yelped and went into the garage and jumped into the washing machine. Then Inuyasha thanked Fred and went to sleep.  
  
**C-Aries**: Okay, was it dumb enough for ya? Hope so. You don't have to review, because I made this up in my sleep and that would be just plain weird, but if you'd like, they're both welcomed and accepted! Well, as you might have guessed, I didn't dream about Inuyasha. Inuyasha was me, Kaede was my mom, Miroku was my little brother, Kagome was my older sister, Sango was my aunt Molly(lol), Kirara was my cat Bear who is strangely really attracted to my dog(no, not like that!! They're both girls!!), Shippo was my dog Emmi, Sesshoumaru was my dad (yeah, we really do just hang out and stuff like that...), and Naraku and his onions (lol, get it? Minions!! Hehe, yeah I know that was lame...) was the Mafia. If you think I'm insane.... Well you're right! Can't really fight you there! Thanks for reading this though! Ja ne! 


End file.
